


Super Father's Day

by thespookiestparker



Series: Marvel Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm getting back into writing regularly, only cuteness in this house, this is super short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker
Summary: Tony finally has a reason to celebrate Father's Day. Sort of an Endgame Fix-It? Not Really?





	Super Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve posted something but here’s a quick little thing I wrote for my favorite superhusbands. Happy Father’s Day, everyone!

“Peter, what’s going on? This is getting to be borderline kidnapping.”

“Mr. Stark, you’re not a kid, so I can’t exactly ‘kid’nap you.” Peter laughed, his hands covering Tony’s eyes as they walked. 

“It may be father’s day, but watch yourself with those puns, Parker.” Tony groaned with a grin on his face. Even he had to admit, it was cute. 

“We’re here!” he heard Peter yell as his eyes were swiftly uncovered, making him blink until his vision cleared. 

When he could finally see, he realized that there was an entire party of people in front of him. 

“Surprise!” they yelled in unison. 

“What…?” Tony started, before Steve stepped forward and basically silenced him. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Tony. The kids wanted to surprise you so they invited the whole team over and--”

“We made cake!!” Morgan yelled from behind him, running up to hug her dad’s legs. 

“Well, thank you, kiddo! I’m guessing the cake was your idea, huh?” He laughed, picking his daughter up off the floor and ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Not this time actually, Mr. Stark, this time it was Harley’s,” Peter piped up, gesturing to the lanky guy standing by the rest of the Avengers. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Mechanic,” Harley joked as Tony pulled him into the group hug,

“I guess we’re still connected, unfortunately.” The tone in the man’s voice was obviously sarcastic, accompanied by a half-hearted eye roll that made Harley laugh. 

“Let’s cut that cake before Morgan decides she wants to eat it by herself.” Steve chuckled, following Tony and Peter to the table to cut the colorful baked good sitting by the head of the table. 

“I put the sprinkles on, cause it’s your favorite part, right?” Morgan asked, pointing to the rainbow colored sprinkles that were shaped like stars and looking up at Tony,

“Of course, sweetheart! Here, help me cut the cake,” 

Steve smiled as he watched Tony cut the cake with Morgan’s hand on top of his, before serving a piece to Thor, Bruce, Peter, Harley, Natasha, Clint, Clint’s family, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Pepper, Happy, Carol, Scott, Cassie, and all the Guardians. 

Morgan hadn’t wanted anyone to feel left out of the party, so she made sure that Steve and Peter included everyone. That also meant they made a cake pretty much the size of Morgan herself. 

The entire team stuck around for a few extra hours after eating cake together, but when the kids started to fall asleep against Tony while watching movies on their couch, Steve suggested that they shut things down.

After tucking in Morgan and driving Peter back to his apartment that he shared with Aunt May, Tony and Steve settled into Tony’s bed. They still had separate rooms despite mainly sleeping in Tony’s room. 

“Were you surprised, old man?” Steve asked sleepily, pulling his husband close to his chest. 

“Of course, best Father’s Day I’ve had since Morgan was born, but if you call me old man one more time, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Capsicle.”

“Some people never change, huh?”

“Yeah, you know, unstoppable force meets immovable object and all that jazz. Now, get some sleep, do I have to read you a bedtime story, too, young man?” Tony teased, closing his eyes and listening to Steve’s heartbeat.

“Oh, shut up. Happy Father’s Day, Tony.”

“Happy Father’s Day, Steve”


End file.
